If You Love Them, Let Them Go!
by Uozumi
Summary: London has been changing, little by little. Those changes are adding up and she’s not sure she likes that.


**Fandom** _The Suite Life on Deck_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** London, Cody, Bailey; Cody/Bailey  
**Genre** Friendship  
**Rating** G  
**Word Count** 751  
**Disclaimer** Suite Life Series c. Disney, It's a Laugh Productions  
**Summary** London has been changing, little by little. Those changes are adding up and she's not sure she likes that.  
**Warning(s)** tiny spoilers for the Bermuda Triangle episode (season 2, episode 12)  
**Notes** I've had this tumbling around my head for a few days now and it was BEGGING me to write it, so here you go.

_**If You Love Them, Let Them Go!**_

"If you love them, let them go!"

Of course, when Mr. Moseby shouted those words in exasperation, it was all over her love affair with some gorgeous boots. London latched onto the last pair in her size just as a young up and coming Italian actress needed the exact same pair I the exact same size. It turned into a tug of war, with London exclaiming, "But I love them!" and ended with the actress securing the boots when London reluctantly gave them up with some persuading from the store manager she could have some sling back heels at a discount if she would please stop her pursuit to damage his merchandise.

There had been a time when London would have clung onto those boots until they accidentally ripped or some other shenanigan occurred, but she was starting to change. They were really small changes from waking up earlier than usual, to maybe letting Bailey borrow her pencil, to finding her thoughts more and more on the lectures and less and less on the ocean beckoning her to escape this stupid school on a ship. All of these little changes and the changes no one could really see occurring within her were adding up and London did not think she liked it at all.

Like, for example, here she was out in the middle of the night sitting on the steps of the cruise ship with a clear view of not only those twinkly sky diamonds, but also two people fiddling around with the twins' new telescope bought with half of the birthday money. The other half of the birthday money had gone to a gaming system that could play a wide variety of video games instead of the state of the art actually makes you hurt gaming system Zack had been going on about for month now.

She could see Cody pointing something out to Bailey now. The wind was starting to get cold and London felt an urge to make herself known. If she did, then they could all go inside and be warm and she would not have to look at this scene in front of her. But, all those little changes had turned into one big change, and the heiress did not amble down the steps to interrupt the young couple's moment.

"If you love them, let them go!"

Oh great. Now Mr. Moseby was becoming her con sense or something. London quietly stood and picked up the blanket she was sitting upon. She held it carefully so she would not touch the dirt from the steps. Of course, she loved them. Though Cody was no pair of brown leather boots and the last thing on Earth Bailey would ever be was some cute pink sling back heels, but London knew that something about seeing both of them together made her want to latch on and tug. Whether to tug Bailey away from Cody or Cody away from Bailey, she did not know. That question made her brain hurt way too much to answer.

London did not think about the heels she wore or how they were going to echo when she made her escape back up the stairs. The noise broke the pair at the telescope away to look at her retreating form.

"London!" Bailey called out and moved away from Cody. "Are you okay?"

Cody looked up at London as well. Bailey's question was mirrored in his expression too.

London looked down at them. It would be so easy to just be all "Yeah totally!" and then bop on down happily to see what they were up to, even if the telescope was amazingly boring. She really, really wanted to, but as her smile graced her lips, eyes, and face, all her little changes finally coalesced into one large change.

"Yeah!" she called down and waved happily to her friends. "Night!" Then she shoved the blanket off on the night watchman and headed back to her cabin.

Cody and Bailey watched her go and then exchanged looks. That was odd to say the least but London did not look like she was upset or anything, so maybe they could finish this and tackle that later.

On her way back to her cabin, London looked up at the sky, seeing all those diamonds overlooking the Atlantic. She loved them, not quite in the way that Ivanka Trump loved Jared Kushner, but more than maybe she loved her sun hat and matching dress.

So, she let them go. At least, to finish their date.

**The End**


End file.
